Late Night
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: On this particular evening, two are missing from the merry group; Lord PewDiePie, and Lord Ken. Off on a dangerous adventure to a house of horrors. PewDiePie's wife Marzia laments to the bartender wearing a mask depicting a stone-cold face. Implied PewDiePie x CutiePieMarzia, CutiePieMarzia/Cryaotic friendship


**I don't own PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, ChaoticMonki, or ****_anyone_**** in this fic! I don't own Victubia, either! **

**Late Night**

* * *

The Late Night, an entertainment bar in the capital city of Victubia, was owned and run by a man behind a white mask, depicting a still, emotionless face. His Late Night Crew consisted of several others, Snake, Red, Scott, Raven, and Russ. These six spend each night until dawn breaks working the most popular establishment in a 100 mile radius. Lord "PewDiePie" (or Lord Felix by his wife and close friends) and his wife Lady Marzia, have been known to spend occasional hours here, as has paranormal field journalist for the popular newspaper _Toasty News, _Lord Ken. Even Victubia's Queen, Queen Mangaminx, along with her most trusted advisor Krism, is a regular. But on this particular stormy night, three are missing, soon to be two.

* * *

**-:-:-**

* * *

The Late Night opens at 11 P.M., but well before 10:30 there is a line around the corner of the building. But, the man with the white mask, known to all as Lord Cryaotic, or simply as 'Cry' by most, is faithful to his word and will only open the establishment at 11 P.M.

This night, the three missing who are always known to come to The Late Night at precisely 11 P.M. on Saturdays, are Lord PewDiePie, Lady Marzia, and Lord Ken. The idea of not having those three around was difficult to stomach for the LNC, mainly because they were quite close to the trio and greatly enjoyed their company.

At midnight that stormy Saturday, the doors to The Late Night were opened and a woman with beautiful brown hair and a quaint dress entered. Raven, running the bar at this time, looked up and called,

"Ah, Lady Marzia! Great to have you!" Lady Marzia sat down in a chair at the bar. Cry brushed a curtain out of his way and exited the back room that contained extra liquor for when the bar was out.

"Lady Marzia!" He said with a smile. "What can I getcha?"

"Just water." The woman replied, using her best English. Before Marzia had met and married Felix, all she had spoken was Italian. She learned English for him, and for numerous other English speakers around her, but it wasn't perfect.

"Alright." Cry said, setting down a glass filled with ice cubes on the counter, filling it with water. he focused her peripheral vision at the door.

"Where's Pewds?" He asked. "And Ken, for that matter?"

"They're not in town." Marzia replied. "Felix went off to this haunted mansion three days away to collect footage for Friday's show. He took Ken with him, too. Apparently this one is extremely dangerous and Ken wanted in." The designer sighed. "This is his passion, but I don't want him to keep throwing himself into situations where he could get killed."

"Well you're his wife, I'd expect you to be worried." Cry said, propping his elbows up on the other side of the bar. Marzia nodded and took a sip of her water.

"He's just so reckless, Cry. He scares himself half to death almost daily to make sure Friday's With PewDiePie is always up on a Friday. I wish he'd be more careful."

"I'm sure he wouldn't put himself in a situation where he could get really hurt, Lady Marzia."

"Have you heard about this house?" Marzia asked, pulling a scrap of newsprint out of her purse. It was a piece of Ken's column in _Toasty News _from a few days before.

_"Tomorrow I will be accompanying renowned paranormal investigator Lord PewDiePie, also the host of extremely popular Friday radio show, 'Friday's With PewDiePie" to a house three days away from our city. This house has been claimed by many as the "slaughter house", claiming that anyone who goes in is killed almost immediately and anyone who survives is given extreme amnesia, not remembering anything of the trip to the house, being in it, or leaving. It is claimed that these memories will never return unless someone goes back to the house, at which the memories will flood back to the person, instantly paralyzing them with fear._

_"There has only been one time that this phenomenon has been proven, with the case of a man named Stephano. Stephano made his first trip into the house of horror and amnesia several years ago, leaving the house with no memories of what occurred on the inside. Last year, Stephano returned to the house, regained his memories, and spent a week recovering from it. __This brave soul now leads people around the house, having never managed to save a life, and not being able to remember their deaths until the next time he visits, leading another select few to their 'immanent' deaths, seemingly the only one able to survive this hell-on-Earth. _

_"PewDiePie and I, however, believe that we can survive this "slaughter house" of amnesia. We have brought with us several dozen lanterns and tinderboxes, along with all of the recording equipment necessary for capturing the true horror of this place. Several days after we have survived the house, we will return and regain our memories, then leave, returning home. I will write the follow-up to this article and will also be guest-starring in the next episode of Friday's With PewDiePie, which will not be next Friday, but the Friday following that, allowing the two of us to regain our senses and correctly put together the clips for the show. _

_"Until I write next, farewell. -Ken."_

Cry set the clipping down on the bar, staring at the words over and over again.

"Would you like to rethink the last thing you said?" Marzia asked.

"I think I would." The man replied. "This is completely ridiculous."

"It IS completely ridiculous!" Marzia said angrily. "I don't want him to get himself killed, which is exactly what's he's headed to do! He's getting too reckless! Before it was just things that weren't real; supposedly haunted forests and mansions, things chasing after him, all kinds of things that he hyped up to make them seem even scarier than they may or may not have been! But there's PROOF that real people have DIED in that house!" The woman stopped abruptly, cut off by her own tears. Cry put his hand on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't worry, Lady Marzia. Pewds knows his shit; he'll be fine. Besides, he can just throw Ken or that one Stephano guy in front of him and then escape!" Marzia smiled lightly.

"I guess so," she said, "but I'm still worried."

"And you have a right to be." Cry replied.

"I have something important to tell him, too. But I'm hesitating to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he loves doing what he does and this might stop him from doing it."

"What is it?"

Marzia stared intently at her glass of water, unsure what to tell him. Several of her other friends had heard this news already, but none were close to Pewds. Lord Cryaotic, however, was. He was one of his closest friends, in fact. Marzia took a deep breath in and said, voice barely above a raspy whisper;

"I'm pregnant."

Cry stared at the woman, in shock. Pregnant? A million thoughts raced through his mind all at once. If Lady Marzia was indeed pregnant, he decided, she should have told Lord PewDiePie about it, definitely before he went on this dangerous trip.

"You didn't know before he left?" He asked, barely able to manage his thoughts. One of his closest friends had left on an inevitable suicide attempt, leaving his pregnant wife behind.

"I did..." Marzia said quietly, "But I didn't want to tell him. He's been looking forward to this adventure for months. I didn't... I didn't want to stop him from going because he'd be so worried."

"Lady Marzia," Cry replied somewhat sternly, "I think that was both an extremely kind, and an extremely stupid idea." Marzia bit her lip.

"I know. But I didn't want to stop him..." Cry smiled.

"You obviously love him more than anything. This was a brave move." Marzia smiled lightly at her friend.

"Thank you, Lord Cryaotic."

* * *

Several weeks later, a new article came out in _Toasty News, _covering the front page, reading;

_"We have done it._

_"We have survived this house of horrors. And let me assure you; it lives up to its name. Our group consisted of myself, Lord PewDiePie, our guide Stephano, and several other paranormal investigators. The moment we entered the house, Stephano, as he had warned us he would prior to entering, collapsed in a disgruntled heap, screaming bloody murder. Several minutes of pure screaming passed, two of the five others bolted the second the screams began. The five of us, however, were brave and continued to wait until the screams were over. Once the man stood up he said, 'So. You five would like to continue?' to which we all replied, 'Yes, of course.'_

_"Stephano borrowed a tinderbox from Lord PewDiePie and began lighting several candles throughout the first several hallways. Returning the tinderbox to my companion, we began our walk around the mansion. _

_"I will not begin to talk about the horrors experienced inside this mansion, instead I will tell you all to tune in Friday night at 8 P.M. sharp to listen, firsthand, to what happened to us. I think you will find it both interesting and terrifying._

_"Until I write next, farewell. -Ken."_

That Friday's episode of "Friday's With PewDiePie" was a huge success. Thousands of people, all over the country tuned in to hear the sounds of the mansion. The man Stephano, who spoke in a rich accent, was also on the show, talking about his prior experiences in the house of horror.

At the end of the show, Lord PewDiePie announced that he would not being doing anything quite this dangerous and life-threatening as this little escapade for quite some time, as his wife, the lovely Lady Marzia, was pregnant with their firstborn. A tremendous uproar exploded throughout the country, both of happy wishes for Marzia and PewDiePie, and angry, hateful messages claiming "Marzia was getting in the way of all of the country's excitement".

* * *

Twelve months after that episode of Friday's With PewDiePie, Lady Marzia, Lords Ken, Cryaotic, PewDiePie, Snake, Russ, and Scott, along with Queen Minx and Lady Krism, sat, chatting together at the bar at The Late Night. Marzia held in her arms a tiny baby boy.

"I'm afraid I can't stay." She told the group. "I have to get him to bed." PewDiePie kissed his son's forehead and Marzia exited the establishment, leaving the rest of the group to laugh and drink together until the establishment closed.

* * *

_**So, I don't know if this would actually happen, but I feel like Marzia would be pregnant right before Pewds went off and did something extremely fucking dangerous. -SakuraKiss444, Aries-girl412**_

_**PLEASE FOLLOW THE VICTUBIA TUMBLR PAGE! victubiaDOTtumblrDOTcom**_

_**AND THE MOD'S PERSONAL TUMBLR! gabbi-nessDOTtumblrDOTcom**_


End file.
